


The Blissful In Between

by autumnyte



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Assjob, Fluff, Hotdogging, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnyte/pseuds/autumnyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filled for a DA Kink Meme prompt that requested hotdogging and Fenris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blissful In Between

In the many months that they had been together, Hawke could count on one hand the number of times Fenris had been pinned beneath him this way. It was a heady sight--disheveled, ivory locks swept back against the pillow, kiss-swollen lips glistening and eager, bronze skin flushed, and lyrium markings glowing faintly with arousal.

Hawke parted Fenris's legs and moved between them, slowly rocking into him and rubbing his erection against the warm, sensitive skin just below Fenris's balls. The movement elicited a low moan from Fenris, whose cock was pressed insistently against Hawke's stomach.

"Fenris... let me take _you_ this time. _Please_ ," Hawke whispered into his ear. He knew he was begging, but was past the point of caring.

Fenris pulled back to gaze up at him, verdant eyes narrowing. "Are you no longer satisfied with my attentions?"

Hawke let out a chuckle.

"Your... 'attentions', as you call them, make me scream with pleasure until my throat is raw. I think you know I'm well beyond satisfied. This isn't about that." Hawke leaned in and kissed Fenris reassuringly before reaching around to cup his buttocks, squeezing firmly and grinding into him again with a groan. "It's just... your ass is perfect. Every single inch of you is perfect. I want to make love to you so badly, I ache."

"Hawke... I will not refuse you anything, but--" Fenris's eyes darted away. He drew a sharp breath and let it out slowly. "I truly do not wish to be penetrated."

Given Fenris's continual reluctance to reverse their roles, Hawke had suspected as much. And whatever the reason, he didn't intend to press the issue.

"That's not a problem. I won't--we don't need to do that," Hawke murmured quietly, dragging his lips from Fenris's mouth to kiss a path along the markings on his neck, down to his collarbone. "Would you let me try something different?"

"Yes," Fenris responded, his voice a low rumble as he arched up into Hawke's kisses. " _Anything_ , except that."

"Roll onto your stomach for me, then."

Fenris's eyes widened and uncertainty flickered across his face, but he complied, turning over onto his stomach. A full-body shiver rolled through Hawke at the vision of Fenris face down on the bed with his legs spread wide. He swallowed hard and gave the base of his cock a quick squeeze to keep his excitement in check.

Hawke slid his hands along the broad expanse of Fenris's shoulders, exploring as much of the sleek muscle, smooth skin, and scrolling lyrium tattoos as he could. Eventually becoming hungry for even more contact, Hawke leaned down and pressed his entire body against Fenris's.

Fenris let out a surprised grunt, which soon became a lusty growl.

Hawke raked his fingers through the back of Fenris's thick, white hair while attacking the nape of the elf's neck with his mouth, enthusiastically sucking and biting. He gradually started to move lower, licking his way down Fenris's spine, savoring the salty, slightly herbal tang of his lover's skin. He stopped to lavish extra attention at the small of Fenris's back, making hard, wet swirls with his tongue.

Fenris writhed beneath him, rutting against the mattress, his movements becoming more frenzied with every touch. It was enough to send a blaze of longing through Hawke, crackling in his veins, like fire.

"Maker, you're sexy like this," Hawke whispered, bringing both hands down to grasp Fenris's buttocks, kneading and caressing the taut, round flesh. "I'm so hard for you, I can't see straight."

"What do you intend to do about it?" Fenris rasped, lifting his head from the pillow.

"I intend to have my way with that gorgeous ass of yours," Hawke answered breathlessly. He placed a few light kisses against the back of Fenris's shoulders before adding, "I won't go inside you. I promise."

Fenris turned to look at him with a jumbled expression of confusion and trust. After a moment, in his soft, deep voice, he repeated the three words that never failed to make Hawke's heart race. "I am yours."

With that, Hawke reached between the mattress and headboard, feeling around for a moment before wrapping his fingers around the small vial of oil he kept there. Removing the tiny stopper, he spilled a generous amount into the palm of his hand and began slicking it over his cock.

"Close your legs," Hawke directed, then laughed. "Now there's a request I never thought I'd be making of you."

Fenris huffed out a shaky breath resembling a laugh and shifted, bringing his thighs together.

Hawke straddled Fenris's upper legs and positioned his erection just against the curve of Fenris's ass. Bringing up both hands, he gently spread Fenris's cheeks apart, slipped his cock into the crease, then squeezed them tightly back together until he was completely enveloped.

Mesmerized by the image of his cock burrowed in Fenris's cleft, Hawke let out a moan and began to thrust upward. The angle and the friction were perfect. It felt mind-numblingly good to be on top of Fenris, surrounded by his hot flesh. But in their current position, Fenris was practically immobilized, and Hawke soon realized that it was unlikely to be mutually satisfying.

With a tiny sigh of loss, Hawke withdrew himself and knelt on the bed just beside Fenris. He placed his hands on Fenris's hips and began to guide them upward.

"Can you push up onto your knees? And leave enough room for me to get between them," Hawke instructed.

In one smooth, graceful movement, Fenris was on knees, his ass raised invitingly in the air. Chewing his lip, he looked back at Hawke, wearing an expression of wanton need.

"Mmm, you make quite a picture," Hawke muttered admiringly, as he moved to kneel behind Fenris.

After a slight adjustment of his hips, Hawke was easily able to slide back into the warm crevice of Fenris's ass. With one hand holding Fenris's cheeks together, Hawke began thrusting again in earnest. Fenris caught on quickly and clenched his buttocks tightly around Hawke's length, sparking a surge of pleasure so overwhelming that Hawke heard rough, guttural noises escape involuntarily from his own lips.

Hawke reached around with his free hand, still slick with a bit of oil, and wrapped it around Fenris's erection. Fenris let out a strangled groan as Hawke began to stroke him in time with the thrusts.

For several perfect moments, nothing existed but the two of them and the overwhelming rush of sensations. Hawke could feel the ecstasy tingling, building, and pooling in his stomach, ready to burst through every nerve. But he managed to hang on to his control by a thin thread, wanting desperately to bring Fenris to completion first. He began to jerk his fist even faster, listening intently as Fenris's breathing grew increasingly ragged.

"Are you close?" Hawke finally asked, when he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

" _Yes_ , but... you are... in control," Fenris gasped between harsh breaths. "Am... awaiting your word."

"Oh, _Maker_. Come for me, Fenris," Hawke panted, and the instant he uttered the words, Fenris was shuddering and convulsing in his grip, his warm release spilling over Hawke's hand.

Fenris lifted Hawke's fingers to his mouth and began to lick them clean. It was all too much to withstand. Two more thrusts into Fenris's cleft and climax overtook Hawke. Tremors of pure bliss shook through his body and he cried out loudly, his orgasm pulsing in long white ribbons against Fenris's back.

As Fenris released Hawke's fingers from his mouth, Hawke decided to repay the favor. He bent over and lapped up his own mess from Fenris's back, eliciting one final moan before he collapsed back onto the bed and dragged Fenris down with him.

"Sweet Andraste," Hawke croaked, when he was capable of speech again.

"That was... all right, then?" Fenris inquired, almost inaudibly.

"Fenris, if you keep asking questions like that, I'm going to drag you to Anders to get both your sight and your hearing checked. It was amazing. And if my own senses didn't deceive me, it was good for you too."

"Yes, it was. I just... feel badly that... I don't know if I'll ever want to--"

"You don't hear me complaining, do you?" Hawke pulled Fenris into a gentle embrace. "I want to be with you and that includes respecting whatever boundaries you have. I'm sure you would do the same for me."

"I would. Although, that does bring up an interesting question. _Is_ there anything you wouldn't do?" Fenris asked, running his fingers idly through the dusting of hair on Hawke's chest and looking up at him with an affectionate smirk. "I somehow doubt it. You are rather... adventurous."

"Oh, I'm certain there must be _something_ I wouldn't do. Let's think. I guess... I mean, I suppose... well... I doubt you could talk me into wearing a dress," Hawke finally offered, weakly. Though, after pausing to consider the veracity of that statement, he added, "Not unless it was absolutely festooned with ruffles."

Fenris's rich laughter against his chest sounded better than music, and at that moment, Hawke genuinely didn't have a complaint in the world.


End file.
